Eärendur Eärfalas
"Stop! Fighting we're a team guys, we were chosen to save Middle-earth...Findecáno! Stop picking on Mermiach! Mermiach stop threatening to leave the group, we are a team guys..." Early Life Eärendur was born sometime in the Third Age due to him being only being 106 and is one of the youngest Elves. Little is known about his past, all is known that he lived in Rivendell The Civil War Begins After Civil War started years after the Fourth Age began,the Elf Lord decided they needed a Hobbit to end the war to show them that this is an age of piece and remind them that a Hobbit saved Middle-earth, Eärendur and 4 other Elves were chosen to find this unknown Hobbit. Meeting Mermiach Weeks later, the 5 Elves arrived at Hobbiton and searched for a young able Hobbit for the quest, there they met the young Hobbit Mermiach Hamwich, the 5 Elves explain to him about the Civil War and Mermiach agrees to go with them Ambush On the way to Rivendell the 5 Elves and Hobbit are attacked by starving Orcs and are knocked off their Horses and Mermiach is knocked unconscious, Findecáno then orders Eärendur to protect Mermiach. Luckily the Elves defeat the Orcs and they continue to Rivendell, Mermiach was still unconscious. Arrival at Rivendell The 5 Elves and the still unconscious Mermiach arrive at Rivendell to give news that the Hobbit has joined their quest to end the Civil War. After, Mermiach finally awakens. The Elves in Rivendell forge a sword for Mermiach to burn the skin of Orcs if they come near. After they leave for the quest fighting Goblins, Orcs and Trolls on the way at first Mermiach isn't that good at sword fighting and for a little while regrets agreeing to adventure with the Elves, but soon one of the Elves helps train him as a better Swordsman. The Civil War Finally after encountering many creatures and foes, the 5 Elves and Hobbit finally arrive at the battle site for The Civil War, Mermiach attempts to negotiate but fails and a huge battle breaks out,Eärendur kills many soldiers including his fellow Elf brothers, suddenly he sees Mermiach killing many soldiers and attempting to fight the Corrupted King and Mermiach fails and is about to be killed, Eärendur quickly goes to his aid and battles the king but loses miserably and is decapitated, this causes Mermiach and the 4 other Elves to lose control and attack everyone in sight and eventually leads to Mermiach killing The Corrupted King. The War was over. Legacy Eärendur was buried at his home in Rivendell where most of the Elves attended to including his close friend Mermiach. Physical Appearance Eärendur was a 5'10 Elf who had long golden blonde hair but he cut it due to unknown reasons Personality and Traits He has a way of viewing the bright side of things when everyone's in a tricky situation but when it is too serious, Eärendur acts normal Equipment Bow and Arrow- Like many other Elves, Eärendur was equipted with a Bow and Arrow at all times just in case an enemy was far away, he was extremely talented when it came to arching though sword- Eärendur also was equipted with an Elvish sword for close combat whenever he was in the heart of a battle Relationships Mermiach Hamwich-''' Close friend and teammate '''Findecáno Elensar-Friend and Teammate Lenwë Pallanén- Friend and Teammate Golradir Telrúnya- Friend and Teammate 'Nienna Elensar-' Friend and Teammate Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Males Category:Deceased